Dark Love
by Lady of Ice
Summary: King Vegeta has a plan to have his son mate with a certain Moon Princess and there child will have unlimited strength to beat Freeza, but will the wrong doings they did to the Princess's family effect there plan?
1. Lost

Konnichiwa Minna-san, it's me, PanChii. I just have to mention that this is my first crossover story so when  
giving reviews, go easy on me (You can e-mail me at PanChii@starplace.com). It's a Vegeta and Selenity  
kinda romance story, and Selenity is 17 and Vegeta is 19. Enjoi!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dark Love  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rated: PG-13  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"Admit Defeat", King Vegeta said to the Queen of the Moon. Queen Selenity laid on the floor, beaten and bruised  
from her battle with the merciless King of Saiyajins.  
  
"Submit your Silver Alliance to the Saiyajin Empire", he demanded.  
  
Queen Selenity struggled to stand, a sharp pain cut through her left leg like a knife, which left her to fall to the  
ground with unbelievable pain. Some of King Vegeta's henchman chuckled in the background.  
  
"Take anything you want", cried Queen Selenity", Just leave my people out of this."  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "I want your daughter".  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"You heard me baka woman", said King Vegeta", I want your daughter. For my son, anyways".  
  
"NEVER!", Queen Selenity spat back", I'd rather give my life than give my daughter to you heartless bastards!"  
  
King Vegeta charged up at ki blast and aimed it at the Queen's heart. He smirked at the beauty he was about to kill.  
  
"So be it".  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Selenity stared up at the ceiling of her new bedroom. Her kingdom was attacked and destroyed by someone  
who King Vegeta refused to tell. She was told she could stay at the Palace of Vejiitasei, and as long as she remained loyal  
and faithful to King Vegeta, she would live.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"May I speak with you Freeza-sama?", King Vegeta asked walking by the mischievous white devil.  
  
"Yes", Freeza replied in an annoyed tone", What do you want?"  
  
King Vegeta cleared his throat. "We have purged the Moon for you. But unfortunately the baka Queen refused to submit and  
we destroyed her alliance along with herself. However.." King Vegeta cleared his throat", We kidnapped her daughter who is   
clueless to what happened. She is very beautiful and perhaps I think she may be a good mate for my son. There child may  
prove to have a strong and unlimited power".  
  
Freeza was in thought. _A Lunarjin and Saiyajin child? Two of the most powerful bloods mixed together, it could mean trouble. But on the other hand_....Freeza smirked...._If there child is working under my control, it will be no threat. Ha, ha! The baka King Vegeta thinks he has it all figured out. I'll show him_.  
  
"You have my approval Vegeta", Freeza said, trying to hide a devilish smile", My best wishes to them."  
  
With that, Freeza started to walk away. Couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his ingenious plan.  
  
King Vegeta smirked as Freeza walked away. _Baka Freeza, I bet you're thinking of taking the child away. I will have it trained  
the minute it turns one. That way one day he will surpass your power and finish you off for good, and I will be free of working for you.  
_King Vegeta started walking away with his thoughts in mind. _One day Freeza, One day._  
  
================================  
  
Okay Minna, tell me how you liked the prologue. I'd rather you not flame me, because this is just the beginning of the story, and  
you never know what's gonna happen. But if you must flame me, you can. E-mail all of your flames, comments, praises, questions to PanChii@starplace.com. Ja Ne!  
  



	2. Betrothed

Hello Everyone! Yes, it's me again, the annoying fanfic writer, Panchii ^_^! Anywayz, I've forgot to put the disclaimer  
on the prologue, but you probably know it. Sailor Moon/DBZ does not belong to me: Dbz belongs to Akira Toriyama  
and SailorMoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Thank these wonderful creators for the wicked cool hot guys of DBZ  
and the girl power get it girls from Sailor Moon. Ahem. On with story.  
  
WARNING:- This chapter gets kinda spicy, so there is a lime (No lemon!) in here, and I'd like to thank one of my best friends Sharon Zakolski for helping me figure out what was missing from this story. Thanks Share!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dark Love  
Chapter: One  
Rated: R  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Princess Selenity walked into the throne room, with Radditz on her left side, and Nappa to her right side. She curtsied at the sight of King Vegeta and his rather _handsome _looking son. King Vegeta bowed (a little).  
  
"Ohayo Selenity-hime", King Vegeta said", Allow me to introduce you to my son, Prince Vegeta."  
  
Princess Selenity came in eye contact with the Prince. She stared at his body and the way he was so well built, muscles  
at every single portion of his body. '_He's very handsome',_ Selenity thought.  
  
Prince Vegeta stared at her. When she curtsied, he had a good view of her round breasts, and the dress she was wearing showed her height and hour glass figure very well. _She is quite beautiful, _he thought, then smirked, _for a lunarjin_.  
  
"Please to meet you Ouji Vegeta", Selenity said, bowing again.  
  
"Whatever", Prince Vegeta mummered. Earning a hard nudge in the ribs by his father. He looked up to see an angry glare. Not wanting to get into trouble, he bowed to the Princess. Earning a smile from his father.  
  
"What did you call us down for, Father", Vegeta asked annoyed", I have more training to get to".  
  
"Ah, yes", King Vegeta began, then cleared his throat and sat down on his throne", You see - Vegeta and Selenity - You two are to be mates".  
  
"NANI?!", Selenity and Vegeta both shouted at the same time.   
  
King Vegeta wasn't suprised at their reaction. "Let me explain. The Saiyajin race needs stronger Saiyans. With your joining, your child will have absolute power - it will be mixed of the strongest bloods - Lunarjin and Saiyajin. Any questions?"  
  
Selenity and Vegeta were still in too much shock to answer, but they both glared at him with a glare that said clearly '_How could you do this to me?'_. King Vegeta wanted to laugh at there expressions, but he merely just smiled.  
  
"Good", he said", The wedding will take place today at evening. Don't be late. You are dismissed".  
  
Nappa and Radditz escorted the raging mad Princess out the room before she did something that would get her into major  
trouble. Prince Vegeta gave his father an angry glare before he left.   
  
King Vegeta smiled. _Ah, excellent. So far, everything is going to plan. Soon Selenity and Vegeta will be married, and a legendary child will be born to set us free from Freeza. _He laughed a little out loud as he sipped his red wine. _Oh yes, I can taste victory._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Selenity sat in her room, still stunned at the events that took place. '_That bastard! How dare he marry me off  
to his arrogant asshole of a son. He has no control over my life! _Selenity thought of how her future life was going to be. She had read about when Saiyajins mate, they are mates....Selenity gasped as she thought....._'forever'_.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prince Vegeta was training in the Palace Gravity Room. His father wanted _him _to make the bitchy Princess of the Moon _pregnant_. Not that he minded being mated to the lunarjin with the nice body, it angered him that Father was controlling his life. He stopped doing his 'one finger' push-ups and sat down to think for a minute. _Her body, her mind, her spirit, all of her, will be mine.  
  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The wedding hour came soon. Selenity was the most stunning bride in the history of brides. All the guests were still puzzled  
at the presence of the unexpected guest; Freeza. He was smiling during the ceromony.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife", said the scared Minister who was kidnapped from Earth", You may kiss the bride".  
  
Selenity didn't bother to look at Vegeta. She didn't expect him to grab her by the waist, turn her towards him, and fiercely kiss her lips. The kiss was hot and passionate. Vegeta felt her trying to pull back so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, causing Selenity to gasp. The audience stood in amazement as the two kissed.   
  
When Vegeta broke the kiss, Selenity gave him a hard but lovingly stare. He just glared angrily at her. The guests started clapping, and King Vegeta grinned as he sent a mischievous glare at Freeza.  
  
With that, Prince Vegeta lifted Princess Selenity in his arms and flew out the nearest window to the honeymoon suite. King Vegeta looked out the window his son and his new bride went out of. _Good luck, my son, do me proud._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Prince Vegeta arrived at the suite, he pushed Selenity off a him and she fell flat on her butt.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?", Selenity yelled at her new husband.  
  
"I do what I want, woman", He spat back, looking around the room.  
  
Selenity stood up and dusted off her dress. "My name is Selenity, not _woman_".  
  
"Whatever", Vegeta said walking over to the armchair andsat down, glaring at his wife.  
  
Selenity looked around the room, waiting for Vegeta to say something. He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at  
her. She sighed.  
  
"So, what now?", she said, looking at him.  
  
"What woman?", Vegeta said.  
  
"Well...", Selenity walked closer to Vegeta", Your father wants us to...to...to..."  
  
"Mate", Vegeta said, smirking at Selenity. Selenity felt the butterflies in her stomach twisting and turning. It was something  
about the way he said it that made her shiver.  
  
"Yes", she said real low.  
  
Vegeta looked at her curiously. "Do you _want _to?"  
  
Selenity sighed. "I'll do what it takes to stay alive. You're my husband after all".  
  
Vegeta stood up and looked into Selenity's eyes and started grinning. "So I am", he said.  
  
Vegeta began to take off his armor and Selenity began to take off her wedding dress. Vegeta stared at her perfect body, it  
looked better with her clothes off, he smirked. Selenity stared at him, admiring his body. She had never seen a naked man before,  
she was still a virgin.  
  
Vegeta forced his lips on to hers, as there tongues battled in a war. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his manhood harden against her. She shivered making Vegeta more aroused. He gently laid her on the bed, nipping at her neck. He then came in eye contact with her.  
  
"Are you ready?", Vegeta asked gruffly. Selenity nodded, and they made love well into the night. Sealing there bond as mates.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Selenity woke up the next day. _What a night! _She thought to herself. She looked around the bedroom to see that she was alone. _Vegeta must've went somewhere_. Wherever he was, she had to talk to him. Reluctantly, she got out of bed to go take a shower.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was in the Gravity Room training, thinking of the event that took place last night. _What a night, _he thought, _Maybe I  
won't kill her after the brat is born_. He grinned. His thoughts were interrupted when the Gravity was turned off and his father walked in, grinning at him. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Is everything going to plan so far?", King Vegeta said to his son.  
  
Vegeta frowned deeper. "Ask the woman, it's in her".  
  
"You mean you did?", King Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
Prince Vegeta wanted to blast his father. It was none of his business whether or whether not he slept with his own wife. King   
Vegeta could tell his arrogant son wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Fine", He said turning around to leave", You may continue". With that he left and turned back on the Gravity, Prince Vegeta   
began to train.  
  
King Vegeta walked down the halls, smiling. His plan was going _perfectly. _Soon Selenity would give birth to a powerful Lunarjin/  
Saiyajin child. He started to wonder how he would get Selenity to let her child train at the age of one. _No matter, if she wants  
to stay alive, she'll give up the brat_. He laughed quietly at his ingenious mind.  
  
=========================================  
  
That's the end of chapter one. Yes, I know you probably all hate me for ending it there. What does Selenity have to say to Vegeta?  
Will her child be a boy or a girl? Will she even have a child? Will Freeza get to it? Those are probably all your questions. I'll be  
sure to get Chapter 2 out soon. You can e-mail me at PanChii@starplace.com. Once again, thanks to Sharon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

The third chapter! Wow! *Does the happy dance* I never thought I'd make it this far. I just wanna give my  
thanks to the people who are reading this story and wrote a review or e-mailed me about it, your letters  
and reviews are so sweet, thank you very much. You've inspired me to continue the story. Now, on  
with the story. ~PanChii, Panchii@starplace.com  
  
P.S.- When I say 'Ship' I mean 'SpaceShip'. Not the one by water. ^_^  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dark Love  
Chapter: Two  
Rated: PG-13  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selenity opened the Gravity Room door, and walked in slowly. But as soon as she walked in, she fell face first on the ground. Prince  


Vegeta noticed her on the ground and trying to get up, he growled. He walked over to the controls and shut down the Gravity power. Selenity  
fell to the floor, glad that it was easier to move again.  
  
"What are you doing here baka woman", Vegeta spat at Selenity.  
  
Selenity glared up at him, and then got up off the ground. She dusted off her silver dress with an angry look on her face.  
  
"I came here, bakayaro, to talk to you", She said angrily, daring him to make a comment.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you", He said, turning around to turn the Gravity back on.  
  
Princess Selenity rushed over to him and swatted his hand away from the controls. He gave her a glare that could scare the  
devil himself away. Selenity sighed.  
  
"What do you want, woman!", Vegeta said in an enticingly angry tone.  
  
Selenity folded her arms angrily. "First of all, My name is _Selenity_. Got that!"  
  
"Fine! _Selenity, _what the hell do you want?", He said sarcastically.  
  
Selenity sighed, he was impossible. "I wanted to ask you about this whole pregnancy thing". Vegeta had a confused look on  
his face.  
  
"I mean, if I am pregnant, you will help me raise it", Selenity said lifting her eyebrow", Right?"  
  
Vegeta looked more confused. But then he simply said "No". Selenity's jaw dropped like a torpedo.  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'No'?", She yelled angrily", You helped get me pregnant, you help raise the child!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes flared. "I am the Saiyajin no Ouji! I do what I want!"  
  
"Oh so you're so high above everybody you think you are too good for you're own child!", Selenity yelled, tears threatening to  
come out of her eyes.  
  
Vegeta actually felt that he went to far with her. Tiny tears started to sprinkle out her eyes. His pride was in the way so he couldn't  
say sorry.  
  
"Say Something Dammit!", Selenity yelled, giving him the most evil glare anyone has ever given.  
  
Vegeta just walked up to her, and smirked. Selenity seemed a little suprised, but most of all nervous. He lowered his head to  
her face and kissed her passionately. Selenity pushed him off, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back , kissing her again.  
Selenity tried to fight be he was too strong. Finally, she gave in, and kissed back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A sea blue colored alien with a green ponytail walked into the throne room of King Vegeta, bowing before him.  
  
"Your highness", he said", Freeza-sama wishes to have a word with you."  
  
King Vegeta looked around at his subjects, who were looking at him, then to the floor. He shut his eyes and and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Very well", King Vegeta said in an emotionless tone. He got up and followed the blue alien to Freeza's quarters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
King Vegeta walked into the room where Freeza was. He was sitting in a rather large chair which was turned around so the back  
was facing the King.  
  
"Freeza-sama, I have brought King Vegeta", The alien said.  
  
The was pause. "Thank you Zarbon. You are dismissed."  
  
Zarbon bowed and left the room, Giving King Vegeta a mischievous look before closing the door. King Vegeta looked back and frowned,  
but then looked back up at Freeza, who said nothing.  
  
"What is it you want, Freeza?", He said in a dead serious tone.  
  
Freeza chuckled. "My, my. Aren't we in a bad mood today?".  
  
Freeza turned his chair around and faced King Vegeta. He smiled devishly, making King Vegeta nervous.  
  
"You already know what I am here for Vegeta", Freeza said, in a playful tone", So, let's not make it any more difficult."  
  
King Vegeta sighed. He had known about Freeza's plan to take his son and his daughter-in-law, but hoped it was just a rumor  
to scare him. His plan was not going accordingly, but there was still hope. He would not give up. _Vegeta, Selenity, I will not loose  
hope yet. Realize I am doing this for your own good_. Freeza smiled at his silence.  
  
"Take them", He said emotionless, but was really hurting inside.  
  
Freeza grinned. "Wise choice, Vegeta. You may go now".  
  
King Vegeta turned around stormed out the room. When he closed the door he thought sadly. _I hope there child sees the light,  
and realizes what Freeza's doing is wrong_.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Selenity woke up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked twice, realizing she was back in her room in her bed. She looked to the left of  
her and saw Vegeta lying next to her. _When did we leave the Gravity room? _She thought, but didn't question it. She stared at her lover, he may not have been her dream guy, but at least now she knew he cared for her, in a way he couldn't explain. He had too much pride to say  
it out, and she respected that. She smiled and got up to take another shower.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Zarbon, Dodoria", Freeza said to his two henchman.  
  
"Yes, Freeza-sama", Zarbon and Dodoria both said in unison, bowing slightly after.  
  
"Bring Prince Vegeta and the Princess aboard ship", ordered Freeza.  
  
Dodoria blinked at Freeza. "The Prince? Why that...."  
  
"Are you questioning me Dodoria?", Freeza said seriously.  
  
"No, no sama", He said quickly, before Freeza decided to punish him.  
  
"Good", Freeza said calmly", Now do as I say!"  
  
"Yes", Zarbon and Dodoria said, and quickly left the the ship dock.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Selenity got out of the shower, she came back and realized Vegeta was once again no where to be found. She sighed wishing  
he would stop doing that. She put on a pure gold armor tight skirt along with a gold armor tank top like shirt (AN: It's looks like it is explained, not like that armor Vegeta wears). Selenity looked in a mirror at her long silvery blonde hair. She decided not to wear her regular odango style.   
  
She then reached into her top jour and pulled out a box with the symbol of the crescent moon on top and opened it. There stood her  
beautiful necklace, with her Silver Crystal in it. She ran her fingers over the jewel, bringing back memories of her mother. '_Selenity, _her mother said, _here is the Imperium Silver Crystal. It is the Gem that has protected our kingdom for a very long time. I am giving it to you now, and I trust you know how to use it. You musn't use it on just anything, for there may be severe consequences. Remember my words, my child'. _A tear began to fall down Selenity's face as she remembered. _Oh mother how I miss you so much. _Fresh tears started to fall down her face._ I promise you one day I'll find your attacker and put him to death, then I'll avenge you_. Selenity put on her necklace.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her room was knocked down. She stood up and face Zarbon.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!", Selenity shouted at him.  
  
"Sorry Princess", Zarbon said", But Freeza-sama has ordered me to come and get you".  
  
"Come and Get Me! For what!", demanded Selenity. Zarbon grabbed her arms and held them behind her back while she struggled  
to get out of his grip.  
  
"You'll soon find out", He said, and carried her out the room, kicking and screaming.  
  
===============================================  
  
The end of Part 2. Yes, yes, I know that the chapter was short, but the others will be longer. Bet you are all full of more questions now.   
But you know the drill, any questions, flames, or comments e-mail me at PanChii@starplace.com. Once again, I don't own DBZ or  
Sailor Moon (Or Vegeta! Damn!) ^_^.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
